


Fans in Cape

by fayescar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, JayDick not quite slash, Just a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: The cowl was not a easy thing to wear. Three months in, the summer came. Nights in Gotham were getting humid and hot.Dick was already sweating putting on the suit. He set out for patrol, Robin by his side. The second the heated night wind hits his body, Dick heard something quietly activated in Batman's suit.A cool breeze blew down his back, giving Dick a chill."Wha-" Damian gave him a questioning glance after hearing Dick splutter.There were freaking fans in Batman's suit.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	Fans in Cape

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm trying an English fic!
> 
> English is not my first or second language. You have been warned lol

The cowl was not easy to wear. Three months in, the summer came. Nights in Gotham were getting humid and hot.

Dick was already sweating putting on the suit. He set out for patrol, Robin by his side. The second the heated night wind hits his body, Dick heard something quietly activated in Batman's suit. 

A cool breeze blew down his back, giving Dick a chill.

"Wha-" Damian gave him a glance after hearing Dick splutter.

There were freaking fans in Batman's suit.

Two hours later, Dick even figured out how to make his cape _flow_. When he was Robin Dick had never stopped wondering how Bruce could look so cool and stylish walking away, leaving his back to Officer Gorden and the rest of GCPD. (No matter how Dick flexed his shoulder when he walked, his Robin cape can only limp on his back.) Turned out Batman had mini-fans installed on his back all the freaking time. 

Dick let out an exasperated breath. He felt betrayed, and suddenly missed the old man so bad.

\---

A few days later, they were on the rooftop, ready to make a last round before calling it a night.

Followed by the sound of combat boots hitting the round, the Red Hood showed up from nowhere. Dick raised an eyebrow. They never addressed each other in _these_ costumes.

With no words, the man sat down. He pulled his head out from the helmet, pulled up Dick's cape and just _slipped_ inside.

Dick made a little squeak of surprise.

The eyes of Robin's mask expanded. Damian immediately became a furious little fire ball, "I demand you, your despicable, incompetent trash! Get out from Gray- Batman's underside!"

Having none of that and making a trail of praising noises when cool breezes hit his face, Jason rested his head on Dick's butt.

Dick squealed.

Damian drew his sword and charged.

After some fighting and wrestling, the three of them were all beaten by the heat of Gotham's summer night.

"Wait how did you know there are fans in Batman's suit?" Lying down on the rooftop after a ceasefire was (reluctantly) agreed by both of his brothers, Dick asked Jason.

"There are fans?" Damian screamed.

"I sweated all over and Bruce asked me if I want to take a break." Jason grumbled, remembering the days he felt like he was never going to be as good.

"And you said I was his favorite." Dick smiled when imagining Bruce pulled up his cape and let Jason go in there.

"Whatever." Losing the leather jacket but still wearing armor over his undershirt, Jason groaned at the heat and sat up again. "I'm getting ice-cream."

"I won't tell anyone you used to slip in Bruce's cape if you bring us both some." Dick felt no shame blackmailing his Little Wing.

"Fuck you, Dickhead."

As soon as Jason went down the fire escape, Damian turned around and slipped in Dick's cape.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought: Tim probably had known about this all the time and already had one installed in his cape for the longest time


End file.
